


The Book of Selene

by orphan_account



Series: The Book of Selene [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Star Wars
Genre: F/F, Please Don’t Hate Me, They are all gay, also, enjoy children, there are Star Wars refs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, so this is purely made up and my friend liked it and referenced me to this website, so here we are now. Enjoy!
Series: The Book of Selene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of a dystopian fantasy, where most of human knowledge is lost and so people now believe in things the rest of us know to be untrue (Greek myths, the entirety of Star Wars, you get the picture) so there may be some random pop culture refs thrown in. Have fun. Also, everyone is gay, yes you read right, they are ALL gay.

Throughout known history, space has been shooting projectiles at our planet. These cosmic arsenals often bring about the destruction of life, their impact sending a large wave of devastation throughout the Earth. The last one, which hit at 2089 AD, metamorphosized the human race. Before this, there were two kinds of humans, the binary.

Now, after the impact of the Selene meteoroid, there is only one, what the primitive peoples called Women. Legend tells of how the other form, Men died out after the impact, as their connection to the Moon, where Selene was from, was weak. The raw magic that radiated from the stone was too powerful for their forms to contain, so they were destroyed. 

The people left, the Women, rebuilt society on what little they had. The Elders never spoke of the old ways again, except when recording historical texts, as most were lost. We were told of the many magical powers in our world, of Selene the goddess which sent the meteor to liberate us. Of Artemis, who gathered the best of us to join her endless hunt. Of Hecate who bent the world around her in her own image. They also spoke of the male gods, and of Hera, who could not live without her husband, Zeus. These gods left after the destruction of Man and now reside on a planet far beyond our reach. 

They also told us of the Great Tree, which when a girl came of age, she would visit and offer a relic of the past to the Tree, which held the spirits of the past. If the Tree accepted it, she would be ordained, and receive the greatest gift of our society, a child. She would bear it to the world, and give the child the relic, which she would wear her whole life. After the child’s birth, the ordained girl would be free. She could choose to keep it, or to give it to the ones who cared for the young. This was the dawn of the new age, where the years were counted by the greatest deed of its time. It is said that the cycle will repeat endlessly, and forevermore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Next installment is in! We got Star Wars refs, dialogue, girlfriends, and creepy stalkers, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I made any mistakes, I’m learning.

“Belladonna! Wake this instant, you’ve fallen asleep again! This will no longer be tolerated during lessons!” Dione sternly told the girl. “You chose a name that represents your interests in pharmaka! Use them!” 

Belladonna had heard the same lecture many times, how she had talent and needed to use it properly. The only thing was, well, that she already knew everything Dione could teach her. The texts may have been forbidden, but she couldn’t resist. It was, after all, her talent. 

“Well Dione I already know how to summon fire! I listen, I have learned enough in fourteen years, than you will ever learn in your time!” She immediately regretted it, her face draining of color. Teachers were the most respected of people and to damage their honor was highly punishable.

“I’m sorry,” she said desperately, “I won’t fall asleep again, I’ll listen to you, please!” She began to cry. Dione looked down at her.

“This is the last time you defy me, Dareiachilde. You will not be returning to my home.” And with that, Belladonna was shown out. 

As Belladonna ran, she allowed her anger to flow through her tears. She didn’t even notice that everyone at the Market could see. She just wanted to see Tryphania. This would bring great shame to her, no matter how prodigal she was.

***

Chrysanthe was to be ordained today. Eighteen years of age was what the ancients considered the age of adulthood. Chrysanthe thought it was too soon. Today she would visit the Hall of Relics and choose one that would bring her own child. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid. She had faced manticores and kelpies, and even a dragon. She felled them all, yet now she showed fear.

What is wrong with you! A voice in her head yelled. What would Cardamom say? Chrysanthe almost heard Cardamom yell “C’mon, Chrysa, you can’t just skip out on what you’ve been working for your whole life! And just because you’re too chicken to pick up a trinket! You defeated a dragon for Selene’s sake! Woman up!” She loved Cardamom. 

“Artemis, give me strength,” she whispered as she walked up the steps of the Hall. 

“Welcome, children of the Tree and of Selene,” and Elder declared, “You, born in the Year of the Great Search, have come of age, and are ready to contribute your first gift to the world, the child.” She paused, as if she were out of breath. “Here, is the Hall of Relics, where you will meditate among the relics until one calls to you. Then, when you are ready, you will take the relic to the Great Tree.” Another pause, and Chrysanthe’s anxiety began to build. “These relics were recovered from the Old Age, before we were Liberated by Selene.”

Chrysanthe had heard the story many times, how the Old Age was a dark time in human history, how love between two on the same side of the binary was frowned upon, how the rulers of the land were greedy, and the remainder had to be executed after the Liberation. The Elder droned on.

“Henceforth,” -who actually uses that word?- “you all will be respectful to all of the Relics, as they are ancient, and sacred. May the Force be with you.” With the Ancient’s phrase she finished her speech.

***

Kalliope watched. She liked what she saw. The auras of the ordained to-be were particularly nervous this year.

“Excellent,” she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys we’re back with your lovely friends Chrysa, Bella, and Kalli, but now we FINALLY get to meet Electra! I don’t care if the original Electra was matricidal, we got some crazy in us anyway. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, (r/prequels fans, you better respond to me) we are getting closer to the good stuff. Writing this has been fun, it’s interesting to see how people are taking it in. I must say though, that I wish more people read it. Oh well what can you do, it’s the internet.

Electra gasped, the Hall was beautiful. The windows were made using a technique the Ancients called “stained glass” instead of the usual magic-made material. They showed the Earth’s history-or what was left of it-in large panels. First they showed the discovery of the Gods, then our slow progress in technology, our loss of magic. The many wars fought, the Trojan War, all three World Wars, and even the Galactic Civil War of our cousins in space. Then, the Liberation. It returned to us our magic-wielding abilities. The death of Men, the departure of the male Gods. 

In the Hall, all kinds of items were displayed. Small things, mostly. All of the girls wove their way through the pedestals, and began to meditate. Electra noticed one girl in particular, who did not have a magical appearance, as most people did.  _ Is she a dud? _ She thought.  _ Her magic must be very internal, or weak. Oh, what was her name? Chrysalis? _ She sighed. Names were _ not _ her forte.

She closed her eyes, and felt the space around her. Electra wasn’t a telekinetic, but she prided herself in her spacial awareness during meditation. Immediately, she felt a tugging in her mind as if something was trying to lead her away from where she sat. She opened her eyes, and levitating in front of her was a small charm in the shape of a koi. She took it, and as if a fuse was lit, a chain sparked to life around creating a necklace. She rose, and turned to the door. It was time.

***

A few feet away Chrysanthe was meditating. Well, _trying_ at least. It was a bit difficult to relax when she was about to be given _a child._ _Breathe_, she told herself, _breathe_. She steadied herself and began to relax. 

She opened her eyes. She was not in the Hall of Relics. 

“I’m in a vision,” she said aloud. Her voice echoed off of the walls of a vast cavern. 

“ _ Well no duh _ ,” a sarcastic voice replied. Chrysanthe jumped. 

“Hello, I, am Kalliope.” 


End file.
